backtothefuturefandomcom-20200222-history
Douglas J. Needles
Douglas J. Needles (typically referred to as just Needles) was an acquaintance of Marty McFly and his girlfriend Jennifer Parker though likely not a friend. Unlike Biff Tannen, who typically bullied Marty's father George into getting what he wanted, Needles appeared more of a rival to Marty who could goad Marty into doing foolish things by calling him "chicken". According to Needles' video telephone datafile in 2015, he lived at 88 Oriole Road A6TB-9 with his family. Biography call in 2015.]] In 1979, Needles moved to Hill Valley from Bakersville, and bought his way into The Pinheads with his mother's money. Since Needles couldn't play his guitar and he was a showoff, Lee and Paul told Marty they didn't want him in the band. Needles overheard this and started his own band. This furthered Needles' grudge against Marty. In 1984, Marty met Jennifer at Hill Valley's 7-Eleven and was going to ask her on a date when Needles interrupted them. The clerk told Needles to either buy something or leave the store, whereupon Needles picked up a bag of Snacky Chips and threw it into the clerk's face, telling him to hold it for him while he browsed the store. After Needles had finished harassing Marty and Jennifer, he picked up the bag of chips and threw it in the clerk's face once again, saying that he had changed his mind about buying the chips due to the cholesterol content. In 1985, Needles was indirectly responsible for ruining Marty's life by talking him into racing their trucks.Back to the Future Part III Marty ended up crashing into a Rolls-Royce Silver Cloud III. The Rolls-Royce driver ended up pressing charges against Marty, who had broken his hand in the accident and would later give up on his music. It was not known to Jennifer until they returned to 1985, however, that the race had been Needles' idea. By 2015, Needles and Marty had began working together at a plant, with Needles possibly being in a higher position than Marty (similar to George and Biff in the first film). Needles was attempting to convince Marty to join in on an illegal scam — which involved the use of Marty's CusCo credit card — to make more money. Marty was hesitant at first, but went along with it when Needles called him "chicken". Unfortunately, their boss, Ito T. Fujitsu, was monitoring the entire transaction and fired Marty on the spot. Whether Needles himself faced any consequences is unknown; he seemed to be smirking as he hung up, indicating that he set Marty up. However, it is also possible Needles was smirking because of his supreme confidence in pulling off the scam, which may mean that Needles got his comeuppance by Mr. Fujitsu or the plant upper management. Since Fujitsu had monitored the transaction, and quickly fired Marty, he certainly would have fired anyone else involved in the scam. It is also possible that Needles knew that Fujitsu would fire him if he went through with the crime, that he bribed him to keep his job. Just after Marty's return from 1885 to 1985, Needles (seen at age 17) met up with Marty and Jennifer at the point where he proposed the race along with his friends. This time, however, Marty had learned not to lose his judgment because of name-calling and avoided the drag race by pretending to go through with it, thereby preventing the accident and changing the future. Needles and his gang took off and were nearly the ones to hit the Rolls Royce, but they barely evaded an accident themselves through evasive steering. What this meant for Needles is unclear, although his causing Marty to get fired in 2015 may not come to pass — bearing in mind that the words "YOU'RE FIRED!!!" on the fax sent to Marty by Mr. Fujitsu subsequently disappeared before Jennifer's eyes. In another timeline, Needles had funded GriffTech in 2032 for its ThingMeme social network.Doc Brown Saves the World'' Behind the scenes * Michael Peter Balzary (better known as Flea, lead bassist of the rock band Red Hot Chili Peppers) played the part of Needles in Back to the Future Part II, and reprised the role at the close of Back to the Future Part III — being billed in the closing credits on both occasions as Flea. * In the novelization (see Quote above), Needles' address is given as being 88 Oriole Road, A6TB-94. Appearances *''Back to the Future Part II'' *''Back to the Future Part II novelization'' *''Back to the Future Part III'' *''Back to the Future Part III novelization'' *''Back to the Future: The Card Game'' *''Back to the Future: The Game'' **''Back to the Future: The Game - Episode 3: Citizen Brown'' *''Doc Brown Saves the World'' *''Back to the Future: Untold Tales and Alternate Timelines'' **Issue 1: "When Marty Met Emmett" **Issue 4: "Peer Pressure" *''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' **Issue 6: "Continuum Conundrum Part 1" **Issue 7: "Continuum Conundrum Part 2" **Issue 8: "Continuum Conundrum Part 3" * Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? **Issue 12: "How Needles Got Here" **Issue 14: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 2" **Issue 15: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 3" Notes and references pl:Douglas Needles J. Needles, Douglas J Needles, Douglas J Category:1982 Category:1985 Category:1986G Category:2015 Category:2032